Me cansé de Amarte
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: La guerra terminó, todo a quedado aclarado. Sasuke vuelve a la aldea y se mete de lleno en misiones, Naruto corresponde los sentimientos de Sakura, pero ella empieza a tener dudas sobre lo que realmente siente por el rubio. Y en acto de total locura, Sasuke besa a Sakura dejándola aún más confundida. ¿Que hará? ¿Por quien se decidirá? ¿Por el eterno vengador o el futuro Hokage?


**Me cansé de amarte **

_El viento sacudía con fuerza los árboles de las calles de Konoha, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, no podía dormir desde hace un par de días, algo no my natural en mí. Caminé por toda la habitación, deteniéndome frente al balcón de esta. Salí con el torso descubierto, después de todo a esta hora no había gente en las calles por lo que no me preocupe._

_El viento alborotaba mis cabellos rubios y hacía que sintiera algo de frío en mí, la luna estaba nueva, por lo que el cielo se veía más oscuro de lo habitual._

_Muchas cosas en la aldea habían cambiado, antes era el chico más ignorado y odiado de la aldea, por tener al Zorro de nueve colas dentro de mi, había luchado una y otra vez por alcanzar mis sueños, por ser una persona reconocida, que la gente me respetará, lograr ser el mejor Ninja del mundo y convertirme en Hokage. Todo lo había logrado excepto lo último, pero ya faltaba poco para aquello. Siempre estuve enamorado de Sakura-Chan y ella del Teme, pero asía un par de meses que ella había ido con Kiba, Sai y Lee hasta donde me encontraba con Kakashi-sensei y el capitán Yamato y dijo que me amaba, muy en el fondo de mi ser, sabía que aquello no era verdad, pero otra parte de mi, deseaba tanto que lo fuera, que cuando se terminó la guerra le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto sin dudarlo. Pero ahora todo había cambiado incluso haciendo que dudará de lo que Sakura sentía por mí. Cuando la Cuarta Guerra había iniciado había logrado hacer que Sasuke recapacitará, uniéndose a Konoha en su lucha en contra de Madara Uchiha, logrando así la victoria de la alianza Shinobi. Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, con un par de condiciones, claro esta, pero había vuelto y ahí fue donde todo cambio. Estaba contento porque aquel que yo consideraba mi hermano había vuelto y porque el Equipo 7 estaba otra vez junto. Pero Sakura era otra cosa, y eso yo lo sabía, sabía que ella aún amaba a Sasuke e intentaba olvidarlo pero con el paso de los días me pude dar cuenta que lo nuestro jamás funcionaría como yo esperaba, sé que debo dejarla ir, pero mi corazón no quiere, pero también sé que yo no podré hacerla feliz si aún siente algo por el Teme. Y eso es algo con lo que nunca podré luchar._

Sentí como me daba los rayos del sol en la cara y fue hay cuando me dí cuenta que no podría seguir durmiendo, rodeé por mi cama hasta ver la mesita de noche y en ella el despertador, eran las 8.30 de la mañana, tenía que llegar temprano en la mañana al hospital ya que llegaría un escuadrón de AMBU que seguramente necesitaría de mí y mis cuidados médicos.

Inner Sakura: Solo te importa llegar temprano porque en ese escuadrón viene Sasuke.

Sakura: Por supuesto que no, es mi deber ayudar a la gente, además de que estoy con Naruto.

Inner Sakura: Si claro.

Me fui hasta el baño y me dí una ducha rápida, cuando terminé, me puse mi ropa habitual y me cepille el cabello, que ya estaba algo más largo, pues me llegaba hasta más debajo de los hombros. Bajé hasta el primer piso y saqué una manzana y un jugo de naranja y me fui hasta el hospital con algo de prisa. Cuando llegué, vi a varias enfermeras que corrían de aquí para allá, y a otras bastantes revolucionadas, me acerqué al mesón central y pude ver a una chica de unos 25 años, estaba usando el teléfono, y cuando me vio se lo colocó en el hombro y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Si, que desea?-sus ojos marrones se encontraban algo borrosos y su cabello castaño estaba despeinado, se notaba que llevaba varias horas sin dormir.

-Eh, quiero saber si el escuadrón de los AMBU ya llego- se tensó algo ante mi comentario y revisó una carpeta que estaba a su alcance cerca del mesón y le echó una ojeada a un informe del día.

-No, aún no llegan, ¿necesita algo más, Doctora Haruno?-

-No, nada, discúlpeme-abandoné a la chica y con calma caminé hasta donde estaba mi consulta, viendo a varias enfermeras atendiendo a los heridos y enfermos. Mi consulta se encontraba en el tercer piso, por lo que subí con algo de prisa, al llegar, pude ver una pila de documentos sobre mi escritorio con los pacientes que tendría que ver hoy, me dejé caer sobre mi silla, revisé cuantos pacientes tenía aquella mañana antes de que llegaran los Ninjas que estaban de misión, viendo la ficha médica de Sasuke entre ellas, lo vería hoy en cuanto llegará de su misión. Había estado demasiado tiempo afuera y cuando volvía solo lo hacia durante un par de días antes de volverse a ir. Pero luego pensé en Naruto por inconciencia, últimamente había estado muy extraño y no lo había visto en los días anteriores, me apoyé sobre mi mano y giré sobre mi silla.

Nunca me había sentido tan indecisa respecto a mis sentimientos y es que ambos llenaban mi corazón, aún no sabía con cuan fuerza cada uno. Por un lado estaba Naruto con quien ya tenía tres meses de noviazgo, lo conocía desde que éramos niños y fue él quien estuvo ahí cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea, fue él, el que secó cada una de mis lágrimas derramadas por aquel azabache. Había aprendido a amarlo con el paso del tiempo, hasta un punto que ni yo misma conocía. Y por otro lado estaba Sasuke, aquel que fue mi primer y gran amor, con el que con solo una mirada lograba que mi mundo se paralice, aquel que supo llenar mi vida, pero hacía mucho tiempo que creí haber dejado de sentir por el algo más que odio, pero cuando ayudó a Naruto a derrotar a Madara y volvió a la aldea casi como un héroe, no supe que sentía ya por él. Había cambiado mucho en estos años de lejanía, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, se notaba mucho más maduro, y también mucho más amigable de lo que era antes, y es que después de darse cuenta que su hermano había dado la vida por él y por protegerlo supo que debía devolverle la mano. Se había pasado los últimos dos meses en misiones y entrenamientos con Kakashi-sensei y pocas veces intentaba entablar una conversación con él, pero cuando lo hacía me daba cuenta que había cambiado y volvía a ser aquel Sasuke del que me enamoré e incluso en uno mejor, que estaba dispuesto a escuchar a la gente y a sus sentimientos.

No estaba segura de mis sentimientos hacia ninguno de los dos y debía de aclararlos ahora mismo.

Me puse de pie de un salto y fui hasta la consulta de Ino que se encontraba cerca de la mía, me acerqué con algo de prisa y toqué con los nudillos, al cabo de unos minutos salió Ino con su delantal blanco y con una tablilla de madera con unas hojas en ella. Me miró y luego me mostró una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Qué pasa, frentona?-ante esto se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta, se sentó en su silla y yo al frente de esta.

-Estoy en un gran problema, necesito que me ayudes, estoy demasiado confundida-me miró con una sonrisa comprensiva y se acomodó mejor en su butaca.

-Pues bien, cuéntame todo-

**Los árboles pasaban por mis costados con mucha velocidad, los demás Ninjas que me acompañaban se notaban cansados, incluyéndome a mí, y a Kakashi. Nuestro equipo era conformado por 8 AMBU de alto rango, con los cuales traeríamos unos pergaminos de la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas, no sabía que era lo que contenían pero debíamos llevárselos a la Quinta en cuanto llegáramos a la aldea. Estaba exhausto, y es que de caminó a la aldea de Konoha, unos Ninjas nos habían atacado. Había sido algo complicado derrotarlos pero nada imposible que no pudiéramos hacer. Las puertas de la aldea de Konoha se alzaban ante nosotros, los vigías al vernos abrieron las puertas y nos dejaron pasar, moví la cabeza en dirección a Kakashi, este asintió y nos detuvimos en la entrada de la aldea.**

**-Será mejor que ustedes se vayan al hospital, nosotros entregaremos los pergaminos a la Quinta-los demás asintieron y cuando me iba a ir, mi ex sensei volvió a hablar-con "nosotros", me refería a que tu me acompañarías Sasuke, vaya que estas distraído últimamente-yo solo lo miré y fruncí el ceño, tenía ganas de tirarme sobre mi cama y dormir todo el día sin ninguna interrupción.**

**-De acuerdo, pero luego me largo, ¿si?, estoy cansado, y quiero dormir hasta mañana por la mañana-sonrió con algo de sorna y luego me puso la mano sobre el hombro.**

**-Debes ir antes al hospital a que te revisen, por lo que apenas acabemos con la Hokage, me acompañaras a que te hagan un chequeo-**

**Realmente no tenía ni las mínimas ganas de que me revisaran, además de que yo me sentía en perfecto estado.**

**Cuando iba a dar el salto hacía uno de los tejados, se me puso doble cada cosa, realmente estaba cansado, tres días sin dormir era demasiado hasta para mí.**

**Kakashi me miró con su solo ojo y me sonrió, volviendo a saltar luego en un tejado alejándose en unos segundos. Eso era un "vete a casa, no te preocupes" y como yo en algunos casos le hacía caso a mi ex sensei y líder de escuadrón, me moví con lentitud hasta el hospital de Konoha, viendo a los lejos a algunos de mis compañeros que acababan de entrar.**

**Me dirigí hasta el mesón central en el cual había una chica la cual estaba llenando unas formas, carraspee un poco y fijo su vista en mi. Se sonrojó al instante y maldijo por lo bajo.**

**-¿En que lo puedo ayudar?-dijo posando sus ojos en un punto de vista lejano.**

**-Vengo de una misión, necesito un…-**

**-Un chequeo, claro, le pediré a la doctora Haruno que lo revisé-dijo interrumpiéndome, llamando por teléfono, puse las manos en los bolsillos y caminé a paso lento hasta el tercer piso, en donde estaba la consulta de Sakura.**

**_Sakura_****, ese nombre últimamente me estaba resonando mucho en la cabeza y no era precisamente porque la viera mucho ni me hablaran de ella, solo que el hecho de haber vuelto, y los sucesos que ocurrieron antes de eso, como haberla querido herir y casi matar en algunas ocasiones. Además la reciente relación que había entre el idiota de Naruto y la protegida de la Quinta, me molestaba de sobremanera y no era precisamente por que me Sakura me gustará, sino porque cada vez que la veía al lado de Naruto, sus ojos no reflejaban alegría, al contrario, todo lo que podía ver era tristeza y preocupación, al igual que la indecisión. Los ojos jade de Sakura no podían estar empañados por aquellas emociones, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había sufrido.**

**¿Realmente estaba enamorado de ella?, ¿o era solo una preocupación que tenía por ella al ser mi antigua compañera de equipo?**

**Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una pelirrosa que salía de una habitación con una tablilla, el cabello que ahora lo tenía largo otra vez, hasta la altura de la espalda lo traía atado en una coleta alta, con algunos mechones desordenados cayendo por su rostro blanquecino.**

**Al verme sonrió y luego de eso se sonrojó súbitamente, para luego meterse en su consulta seguida de una chica de cabellos castaños claros.**

**Suspiré con algo de sueño y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás que había allí, colocando mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos, dejándome vencer por el cansancio. **

_Otra vez atrasado, estaba agarrando las conductas y hábitos de Kakashi-sensei, estaba con una tostada en la boca cuando había llegado un AMBU, diciendo que tenía una misión con otros dos ninjas más, con algo de prisa, termine de desayunar hasta dirigirme a la oficina de la Hokage, en donde estaba la abuela._

_Cuando entré vi que estaba vacía, probablemente hubiera tenido que salir a revisar algún asunto importante. Aproveché la ausencia de la líder de nuestra aldea y con pasos rápidos llegué hasta donde estaba la silla de los Hokages, donde algún día yo también me sentaría. En ese entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro azulado, piel pálida y ojos perlas, que al instante se puso roja como un tomate, me acerqué a ella por inercia y le hablé luego de sentarme en una silla del despacho._

_-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo estas?-la chica se puso a jugar con los dedos como solía hacerlo siempre que estaba con ella._

_Lo cual no sabía el porque._

_-Ho-hola Naruto-Kun, no sabía q-que es-estabas a-aquí-dijo tartamudeando de vez en cuando. Sus mejillas se encontraban de un color rojo intenso haciéndole competencias a un tomate._

_-Ah, si, la vieja me llamó, ya que tengo una misión- _

_La Hyuuga se puso aún más roja y bajó sus manos hasta su espalda, mientras que bajaba la cabeza._

_-Yo ta-también te-tengo misión-dicho esto con algo de temor se sentó en la silla continúa jugando otra vez con los dedos. Desde la batalla con Pain, Hinata había estado mucho más alejada que de costumbre, pero la razón era bastante simple y era mi relación con Sakura. Hinata se había declarado a mí y luego de la guerra no la había visto, cuando logré poder conversar con ella, Sakura ya había aceptado._

_Jamás me había puesto a mirar a Hinata pero ahora sabía el porque de las llamativas miradas que los demás Ninjas de la aldea tenían sobre ella._

_El cabello negro azulado que antes había estado corto hasta los hombros, ahora había crecido hasta su cintura, sus facciones finas se habían mantenido, dándole una apariencia de niña. Su cuerpo había tomado las proporciones de una mujer, con cintura delgada y unos bien formados pechos, además de sus torneadas piernas._

_Si bien Sakura era bonita, Hinata también lo era, y había una diferencia monumental entre ambas, y es que Sakura, estaba seguro que no me amaba y Hinata me había amado toda la vida, en las malas y en las buenas, cuando era la persona más odiada y cuando era el héroe de la villa y eso era algo que no había aprendido a valorar._

Había visto a Sasuke hace solo un minuto y ahora no estaba por ningún lado, fui hasta la sala de espera y miré buscando aquella cabellera azabache.

La sala estaba vacía salvo por dos pacientes que se encontraban allí, uno de ellos se fue al cabo de unos minutos y el otro permaneció inmóvil, me acerqué con algo de lentitud y me sorprendí al ver una perfecta cara, con rasgos finos y piel pálida, una nariz larga en el medio y dos cejas negras, al igual que unos labios carnosos que adornaban la perfecta cara de aquel azabache que ahora dormía. Tenía la boca entre abierta por donde circulaba el aire, las facciones que siempre se encontraban duras ahora le daban un aspecto de niño. Su cabello azabache estaba desordenado perfectamente cayendo sobre su rostro, además de los reflejos azulinos que adornaban a contraluz.

Tenía unos cuantos rasguños que arruinaban la perfección de su cutis, dándole un aire de chico malo.

En todo su esplendor, Sasuke Uchiha era muy guapo y era algo que no se podía negar nunca, tal vez el chico más atractivo de la aldea o del país del Fuego.

Las ganas de acariciar aquel cabello estaban por ganarme y fue en ese momento en que Sasuke se fue removiendo lentamente, bostezando y frotándose los ojos, como un niño pequeño que recién despierta de una siesta.

Las facciones antes relajadas se endurecieron formando el rostro de un joven adulto, sin quitarle el atractivo que poseía.

-Lo siento si te desperté, Sasuke-Kun-el azabache solo asintió lentamente, se veía tan lindo recién despierto, y las fantasías sin sentido se fueron formando en mi cabeza rápido.

Sasuke se me quedó viendo y en ese momento moví la cabeza en varias direcciones para despejar mi mente.

-¿Para que me necesitabas?-su tono era neutral igual que siempre, con un deje de molestia por haberlo interrumpido mientras dormía.

-Pues porque necesito revisarte, digo, ya sabes hacerte la revisión, como acabas de llegar de misión y…-se puso de pie rápido y caminó hasta mi consulta con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hagámoslo rápido, estoy cansado-entró dejándome con la palabra en la boca, suspiré rendida, por lo menos ahora le podía sacar algo de conversación, que antes no podía.

Los seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió dentro de la consulta, me puse de pie y lo seguí con los ánimos por el suelo, si era así jamás lograría comprobar lo que me había dicho Ino.

Flashbacks

_-Así que estas enamorada como se dice de ambos, ¿no?-Ino me miraba con ambas manos puestas en su rostro claro, y sus ojos celestes se encontraban fijos en mi._

_-Pues no podría decir si lo que siento por Sasuke es amor-mis manos se encontraban sudadas y creía que estaba sudando más de lo normal, los nervios los sentía a flor de piel, y no es como si me estuviera declarando a algún juez por algún delito, pero lo sentía así._

_-¿Pero tampoco sabes si lo que sientes por Naruto es amor o si?-vaya que cliché, y es que Ino tenía razón, no sabía si tenía razón respecto a eso._

_-Si tienes razón, pero no es como si pudiera decidir entre ambos, además de que a Sasuke no lo veo hace mucho y no podría comprobar si aún siento algo por él-_

_-Pues tienes que hacer lo más lógico en estos casos-la miré con cierta duda y luego me acomodé mejor en mi butaca-y es…tener sexo con ambos, es lo más rápido y lo más recomendable-_

_-¡No me vengas aquí con recomendable!-la miré con odio y luego ablandé mi mirada-Ino cerda-_

_-Bueno entonces has algo más recomendable-fruncí el ceño esta vez ante cualquier cosa estúpida que pudiera decirme-bésalos a ambos, yo cuando besó a Sai, siento cosquillas en el estómago y se me calientan las mejillas, además de que una corriente eléctrica te pasa por la espalda-la miré confusa, tal ves eso funcionaría más que la primera opción._

Fin Flashbacks

**La consulta era amplia de verdad, tenía una camilla, además de un escritorio y un mueble que supondría tenía medicamentos y pastillas, estaba todo muy bien ordenado con algunos cuadros colgados en ella.**

**Sakura entró al cabo de unos minutos y cerró la puerta mientras que dejaba su tablilla en el escritorio. Todo era rutinario, solo por órdenes explicitas de la Hokage. Me senté sobre la camilla y me quité el chaleco verde de la aldea de la Hoja, y luego la polera negra manga corta que traía debajo de este. Pude notar como Sakura se sonrojaba súbitamente, pero no le dí mucha importancia a esto. Se acercó hasta mí y con sus manos algo más tibias que mi cuerpo me quitó unas cuantas vendas que envolvían unas heridas que tenía en el abdomen. Paso sus manos con delicadeza haciéndome estremecer por su contacto. **

**-Lo siento-su voz me resultaba endemoniadamente sexy, y sus ojos, maldición, si seguía en aquella habitación, le haría la peor canallada del mundo a Naruto. Y lo peor era que yo lo deseaba.**

**-No importa-fue hasta su gabinete y sacó unos algodones y los untó con lo que creí que sería alcohol, trajo consigo unas vendas y se puso delante mió. Pasó por las heridas con suma delicadeza y luego las vendó.**

**Acumuló algo de Chakra en sus manos y las pasó por mi rostro, destilando consigo un calor reconfortante, comencé a temblar involuntariamente, y cogí sus manos entre las mías y la acercaba más a mí.**

**-No hagas eso-mi voz sonó ronca e intenté normalizarla, Sakura tembló y con cuidado bajo sus manos hasta mi pecho, deslizándolas luego por detrás de mi cuello. Se quedó quieta por durante uno segundos, dándome la oportunidad de aspirar su embriagante olor. Sus ojos ya no se encontraban como antes, nublados por la angustia, ahora estaban más brillantes, retiró sus manos y las juntó sobre su pecho.**

**-Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte-se dio la vuelta y luego volvió a mirarme, otra vez nublados, me bajé de la camilla con cuidado y me acerqué a ella despacio.**

**-No me incomodas, solo que no sé si podré controlarme luego de eso-me quedó mirando interrogante y bajé la cabeza hasta encontrarme mirando sus manos blanquecinas, que se las apretaba una y otra vez. Miré sus labios rosados y si no hubiera estado mirándolos, no habría adivinado que era Sakura la que hablaba.**

**-Pues no lo hagas, no hay nada que perder-sus manos subieron hasta mis hombros y ahí se quedaron mientras asimilaba todo.**

**Con una de mis manos, cogí una de las de ella y la puse a la altura de mi corazón y ambas se quedaron sobre este. Con la otra mano libre tomé su cara y lo acerqué al mió, sintiendo su cálido aliento pegar contra mi rostro. La besé lento y delicadamente, sintiendo que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraba vida. No era precisamente porque me sintiera nervioso o algo por el estilo, al engañar de esa manera a Naruto, sino porque el único beso que había recibido había sido de ese idiota que tenía por compañero de equipo. Solté sus manos y estas se enredaron en mi cabello, causándome unas ligeras cosquillas a la altura de la nuca. Mis manos fueron bajando hasta colocarse en sus caderas, acercándola cada vez más a mí. **

**Entreabrió los labios y aproveche aquella oportunidad para profundizar el beso cada vez más pasando mi lengua por sus labios, mientras ella mordía los míos.**

**La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en un momento y tuvimos que separarnos, juntando nuestras frentes, intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones.**

**Inspiré luego y volví a besarla con mayor necesidad que antes, siéndome necesario sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Creí que besarla lograría hacer que dejara de sentir esa necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos y disfrutar de cada uno de sus suspiros, pero me estaba dando cuenta que no funcionaría de esa manera. Ahora lo único que quería era ****_más._**

**No tenía control de mi mente, ni de la orientación, solo sabía que estaba besando los labios de Sakura. La subí con agilidad hasta la camilla, enredando sus piernas a mi cintura. Pasé mis manos por sus piernas una y otra vez y jugué con su lengua cada vez que me lo permitía. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final o algo que lo interrumpe, ese momento llegó, siendo mi mente la que me traiciono esta vez. **

**_Naruto_**

**Su nombre me resonaba cada vez más fuerte en mi cabeza, que me repetía una y otra vez que era la novia de mi mejor amigo, del que era casi como mi hermano, del que había dado su vida por devolverme con mi gente, por hacerme abrir los ojos cuando el odio y la venganza me los había cerrado.**

**Separé nuestros labios sintiendo un frío abrumador cuando lo hice, regulé mi respiración y me separe de ella.**

**-Lo siento, pero esto no esta bien-tomé mi polera y mi chaleco, poniéndome ambos y caminé hasta la puerta-Tu estás con Naruto y el es mi amigo, será mejor que dejemos esto aquí-**

**Cerré la puerta criticándome una y otra vez lo mismo: "****_Eres un tonto de primera"._**

No podía estar más confundida, y es que mi turno había terminado, hacía varias horas teniendo como lo más raro el beso de Sasuke. No podía negar que había realmente exquisito y que su contacto me había fascinado de sobremanera, pero eso no había aclarado mis dudas para nada. Cada vez que recordaba sus labios sentía que me sonrojaba recordando hasta que momento habíamos llegado y que si no hubiera sido por el exceso de control de Sasuke, hubiéramos terminado haciéndolo en la misma camilla.

La noche había caído sobre la aldea de Konoha, al igual que la lluvia de otoño de ella, mi departamento se encontraba oscuro y es que las penumbras me eran mejor para pensar.

En la tarde, Naruto había ido a casa, sin saber nada del beso, despidiéndose, ya que tenía una misión con Hinata y Shino, en la aldea de la Arena por una semana. La noticia me había alegrado ya que sería capaz de pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy, ya que cuando besé a Naruto no había sido lo mismo que con Sasuke. Naruto era más delicado y cariñoso, como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento, mientras que Sasuke era más pasional y más tierno a la vez, causándome que me estremeciera las dos veces que no habíamos besado.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó desde la puerta, con cuidado me acerqué, hasta ella, sintiendo que alguien volvía a tocar esta. Me coloqué una bata rosa y caminé hasta esta, ya era tarde por lo que tal vez sería algún AMBU o ninja el cual había sido enviado por la Hokage.

Cuando abrí pude ver a Sasuke, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y el cabello mojado cayendo unas gotas de vez en cuando en el suelo de esta. Sus ojos se encontraban más negros de lo normal y su rostro estaba algo sonrojado.

Inner Sakura: ¿Dijiste SONROJADO?, ¡¿Sasuke Uchiha SONROJADO?!

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-Kun?- el Uchiha pasó con pasos firmes dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Pasa que me molestas hasta cuando no estoy contigo, pasa que no me puedo sacar el sabor de tus labios sobre los míos, pasa que no puedo quitar tu aroma de mi cabeza, pasa que no puedo alejar las sensaciones que me traen cuando veo tus ojos jade y pasa…-se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta un punto en el que choque contra un muro-que le haré la peor canallada a mi mejor amigo-dicho esto acercó su boca a la mía, cerrando la distancia con un beso.

Mis labios por inercia respondieron a los suyos y mis manos se deslizaron hasta su cuello, logrando que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran aún más, sus manos fueron bajando hasta mi cintura apretándola con fuerza. Sus manos me cogieron el rostro y me miró a los ojos luego de cortar aquel beso.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- sus brazos me envolvieron en un reconfortante abrazo. Me separé de él y nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

-Si, completamente segura-

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos luego de formar una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban. Sus manos fueron hasta mis piernas y las enredó a su cintura, mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban incansablemente en una danza frenética. Nos separamos y Sasuke aprovechó para besar mi cuello y jugar con mi lóbulo, dejando un camino de saliva por donde pasaba. Sentía mucho calor en el cuerpo y mi estómago ardía, pasé mis manos por su pecho deteniéndome en el cierre de su chaleco ninja, quitándoselo de un golpe.

Mis manos pasaron una y otra vez por su espalda, mientras que Sasuke nos llevaba hasta mi habitación. Me colocó de nuevo en el suelo y pasó sus manos frías por mi cintura bajando hasta el nudo de mi bata, quitándola, y dejándola en algún lugar de la habitación. Mis manos se fueron hasta su cabeza y le quitaron la banda azul que traía en su frente, dejando libre unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos negros se encontraban nublados por el placer y la creciente excitación que existía entre ambos. Con cuidado me recostó en la cama y se puso sobre mí, cargando todo su peso sobre sus brazos. Al ver que se quedaba quieto durante unos instantes, lo besé y con algo de torpeza fui quitando su polera, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, producto de los largos entrenamientos ninjas.

Sus manos fueron subiendo hasta mis pechos apretándolos con cuidado haciendo que suspirara de vez en cuando en su oreja, mis dedos fueron recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos y su espina dorsal, logrando que Sasuke soltara roncos gruñidos.

La polera de tiritas que traía que era parte de mi pijama quedó muy pronto en el suelo de la habitación, al igual que mi brasier, sus pantalones y sus boxers.

Su boca se entretenía en sacarme suspiros de placer cada vez que mordía y lamía con agilidad. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta encontrarse con mis braguitas, las cual fue bajando lentamente. De vez en cuando pasaba mis manos por su espalda soltando algún arañazo en el cual Sasuke gruñía. Sentí que sus dedos fueron entrando de repente a mi intimidad logrando que gimiera con su nombre en mis labios a cada momento. Entraba y sacaba de dos dedos imitando a una penetración, logrando que pronto llegara a un orgasmo.

Nuestros cuerpos se encontraban perlados en sudor, y siendo que aún no comenzaba.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Sakura?-mis labios buscaron los suyos, volviendo a sentir aquella sensación de calidez que nuca podría encontrar en Naruto, porque jamás había olvidado a Sasuke, porque jamás amaría a otra persona tanto como a él.

-Completamente- tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con ternura y con cuidado fue entrando en mí, y de una estocada rompió aquella barrera que me hacía una mujer virgen. Gemí por aquel dolor tan incómodo que se formaba en mi intimidad, y unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que sería el primero, debí ser más cuidadoso-todo esto lo dijo con un cierto deje de orgullo en su voz, me miró con dulzura y me envolvió entre sus brazos en un abrazo cálido. Nos quedamos quietos durante unos momentos, escuchando nuestras respiraciones y los latidos de nuestro corazón.

Moví mis caderas dándole a entender que aquel dolor tan agudo se había esfumado, a lo que Sasuke respondió con embestidas que fueron aumentando a cada minuto, llenado mi habitación con suspiros con su nombre y gruñidos con el mío.

Las sensaciones que en aquel momento me invadían eran a tal punto que no las podía contener, las embestidas de Sasuke eran cada vez más rápidas y más profundas logrando que llegara al orgasmo, gimiendo su nombre en el acto.

-¡Sasuke!-el azabache dio unas cuantas estocadas más y gimió en mi oído al tiempo en que se dejaba caer sobre sus codos, apoyando su cabeza entre el hueco entre mi cabeza y mi hombro.

-¡Ah, Sakura!- sentí como un líquido caliente se adentraba en mí y me llenaba, nuestras respiraciones se intentaban normalizar con calma, Sasuke se dejó caer a mi lado y nos cubrió a ambos con las sábanas blancas.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho marfileño, sintiendo bajo mi oreja los latidos de su corazón, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, pegándome junto a el. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de la lluvia cayendo afuera y el viento sacudiendo los árboles.

-¿No te hice daño?-su pregunta me tomó desprevenida y lo quedé mirando a los ojos. Aquel negro de siempre había vuelto, pero no así sus gélidas miradas, ya que sentía que me podrían quemar mirándome. Suspiré audiblemente y me encaramé para estar cara a cara a él.

-No, no te preocupes por eso, fuiste muy tierno-pude ver como un ligero tono rojizo adornaba sus mejillas y como volteaba su rostro para ocultarlo.

-Hmp-su monosílabo se hizo presente de nuevo en nuestra conversación, le dí un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me volví a acurrucar en su pecho, siendo estrechada por sus brazos otra vez.

-Vaya que eres una molestia-lo quedé viendo notando cierta burla en sus ojos y en su sonrisa ladina.

-Tal vez pero soy tu molestia-abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego me sonrió sinceramente, como nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo.

-Si, mi molestia personal-tomé su rostro entre mis manos y nos besamos con ternura, sintiendo como el mundo me daba vueltas de nuevo.

Definitivamente no era Naruto el que llenaba mi vida, era Sasuke y eso jamás podría cambiarlo.

Ni tampoco quería hacerlo, poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconciencia, alegrándome antes dormir.

-Te quiero, mi molestia-


End file.
